1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for automatically detecting and responding to the on-line behavior of a user or users.
2. Background
In online commerce, consumers face an increasingly large number of virtual storefronts, prices, and purchase options and incentives. As a result, Internet users are often caught in a state of indecision—vacillating between products, vacillating between vendors, vacillating between service providers, and the like. It would be beneficial if a computer system could detect when individuals are in a state of indecision and then respond accordingly. For example, the response might include providing relevant and/or targeted information that could be used by the individuals to help remove the uncertainty. As another example, the response might include providing third-party businesses, such as retailers, marketers, and advertisers, with information about vacillating users so that such businesses can identify potential markets/customers or directly engage such users to facilitate the decision-making process. Unfortunately, no such system currently exists.